


Welcome Home, Catherine Rollins:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dreams, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, General, Licking, Love Bites, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Active Couple, Sexual Content, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: What if Episode 3 of Season 6 didn't happen, This is a different twist on it, & a different ending to it, What happens to our favorite couple?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Welcome Home, Catherine Rollins:

*Summary: What if Episode 3 of Season 6 didn't happen, This is a different twist on it, & a different ending to it, What happens to our favorite couple?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up, & he thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, His lover, & girlfriend was still in bed with him, & he could just pinch himself, when he saw the sight of her. He knew that he was making the right choice for his life, & he knew that he had a lot to do, in ordering to propose to his beautiful girl, He got up & put on some sleep pants, took the ring out of the drawer, putting it in his pocket, & hurried into the kitchen, so he could make some breakfast for her.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine woke up, & she smiled, cause she knew that she made the right decision of giving up the CIA, so for once, She could have a life that she could dream of, & be happy with, she turned to her side, & was not surprised to see that Steve's side of the bed was empty. She smiled, as she thought to herself, **"What could he be up to ?"** , & she returned to sleep, so the surprise wouldn't be ruined.

 

Steve was making sure that the breakfast for Catherine was perfect, & he was thinking about all that he went through, He knew that waiting for her was the right call, & he was glad that he did it. He had the ring in his pocket, & he took a deep breath, & let it out, so he could relax. **"This is it, You ** _can_** do it, McGarrett, You love her,  & she loves you, That **_is_** all there's to think about"** , He took another deep breath, & let it out, & headed for the bedroom, that he shares with his beauty.

 

Catherine woke up, & was smiling, as she saw Steve coming in with a tray, "What's all of this ?", "Something that I whipped up for you", he answered with a bigger smile, & sets the tray in front of her, "Go on, Eat", he said encouraging her with a nod of his head. She did, & said, "This is wonderful, Thank you, **_Sailor_** ", she said cooing seductively at him. She was so filled with lust, passion, & desire, she practically ripped the sleep pants off of his body, & her own clothes, She put the tray on the ground, besides her dresser, & they made hot, & passionate love.

 

Groaning & Moaning could be heard, & Catherine was not letting up, as she was using her skills, she left marks, love & claiming bites all over the brunette's handsome body, as they were fucking like rabbits, She got to his magnificent cock & balls, she pleasurably tortured & nibbled on them, while she made sure that he was feeling everything, that she was doing to him.

 

Steve was no slouch either, He tortured, licked, & nibbled on her breasts, & nipples, & she was doing it to him, They were trying to match each other's thrusts in an rhythm, & they were going faster, & faster, til they were done, & spent. "That was fucking fantastic", Catherine said, as she kissed his chest, & lays there & lets out a happy sigh, while Steve moves a bit, so he could get something out of his sleep pants.

 

He takes the box out, & opens it, showing it to the Catherine, who was shocked, & had tears in her eyes, "Catherine Rollins, You make me the happiest man around, & alive, Would you do me the honor of continuing to do it forever, & for me, You are the one for me, Would you make me the happiest man on Earth, & marry me ?", she shook her head, "yes", after she composed herself. "Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Steve", They shared a kiss, & spent the rest of their time in bed, dreaming, & discussing the new future, that they are gonna have together.

 

The End.


End file.
